Sirius and Remus's vacation get together
by wolfstar4ever
Summary: Sirius goes on vacation with the Lupin's where he and Remus end up becoming more than friends.
Sirius grinned at Remus as they got settled into their hotel room. "This is amazing Moony. I am so thankful you and your parents allowed me to come on vacation with you. This is going to be a fun two weeks!"

Remus grinned at his excited friend. The two of them and Remus's parents decided to travel somewhere for a couple weeks in the summer. Remus asked if Sirius could tag along and they said yes. "I'm just surprised you didn't want to go with Prongs."

"He gets annoying after a while. You are always interesting," Sirius said with a special smile. Remus blushed and sat on the bed. The two of them were going to have to share a bed for the whole time because they could only get rooms with one bed. Sirius sat next to Remus. "You ok?"

"Yeah. Just tired. It's really late," Remus told him yawning. It was almost midnight.

"Ok. We can get some sleep now." The two of them changed and got into bed. The two of them had shared a bed together but tonight felt different.

"Night Padfoot," Remus told him.

"Night Moons."

In the morning when Remus opened his eyes Sirius was staring into them with a smile. "Morning Moonshine."

Remus groaned. "Why do you call me that?"  
"You know you secretly love it," Sirius told him with a wink.

Remus blushed and couldn't deny it because it was true. "It's after 10. Why did you let me sleep in so late?"

"Because you need to rest. I don't like waking you up," Sirius told him. "Your parents said that they left to do some sightseeing so it's just the two of us. They told me to tell you and me to stay out of trouble but we're marauders so trouble is everywhere."

Remus laughed. "There is trouble everywhere you go. How did I get caught up in it?"

"Because McGonagall put us in a room together. Gotta love Minnie."

"Let's get up and go. I know you've been dying to go to the beach. Let's go before you annoy me to death about it."

Sirius grinned. The two of them got ready to go to the beach and headed to the beach. Sirius dropped his things off on the towel beside Remus and ran into the water. Remus laughed at his friend as he got comfortable on the towel. Water wasn't his favorite, especially water with sharks. After a while, Sirius ran to the beach and plopped down half on Remus getting him soaked. "Moony! Why aren't you in the water with me?"

"Get off me you wet dog," Remus joked pushing his animangus friend off of him.

Sirius leaned against Remus. "Please come join me out there."

"Pads, I'm afraid of the water."

"I'm not going to let you get attacked by sharks. There could be some out there but we won't go out too deep ok? Just for a little bit? You shouldn't let fear keep you from trying new things," Sirius said softly staring into Remus's eyes, moving closer to his face.

Remus's heart stopped beating because he thought Sirius was going to kiss him. At the last second, Sirius freaked out, ignoring his own advice. "Please let me show you it won't be so bad."

Remus nodded, feeling safe with Sirius. He was disappointed that there was no kiss, but Sirius held his hand as the two of them walked into the ocean. "You ok Moony," Sirius asked softly squeezing his hand.

"Yeah, just give me some time," Remus said as his toes were covered in the water. He was very aware of Sirius still holding onto his hand. The two of them stood there hand in hand until Remus was ready to take the first step. After a while, the two of them were knee deep in the water. Remus looked at Sirius grinning.

"You're doing great Moony," Sirius said grinning. "Didn't I tell you?"

Before Remus knew what he was doing, he leaned over and kissed Sirius. He broke away when Sirius didn't kiss him back. His cheeks heated up and he apologized immediately. "I am so sorry Padfoot. I just thought that you were going to kiss me earlier. I am sorry for jumping to conclusions and if you want to go home or want me to sleep on the floor then that will be fine."

Sirius laughed. "Shut up Moony!" Sirius kissed him happily before Remus could say anything else. "I was going to kiss you earlier but I chickened out. I am in love with you and that's why I wanted to come with you. I wanted to work up the courage to tell you how I feel before I chickened out before our sixth year."

Remus smiled. "I can't believe it."

"Believe it cuz it's the truth." The two of them began kissing again.

"The ocean isn't so bad after all," Remus told Sirius once they broke the kiss. Sirius grinned.

"I'm so happy Moony. You make me happy."

"You make me happy too. Do you want to head back to the room for a while," Remus asked grinning mischievously.

"Moony, are you suggesting trouble? Your parents would be SO ashamed," Sirius mocked.

Remus pushed Sirius into the water and ran over to their things. Sirius was beside him a short time later. "You are so going to get it later!"

Remus laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "We'll see."

The two of them went into their room kissing. "Are you sure you want to do this," Remus asked Sirius as they hesitated to remove their swim trunks.

"YES Moony! I haven't wanted anything more," Sirius said looking in his eyes. "You don't even know how long I've been dreaming about this."

"I think I do because I've been dreaming about it for a long time too," Remus admitted. Slowly they made their way to the bed and slowly became one with each other. Time didn't exist.

"Dang Moony, I should have kissed you a long time ago," Sirius said afterword's.

Remus blushed. "I know what you mean."

"Are you going to tell your parents about us," Sirius asked nervously. "Because if you don't want to I'll understand."

Remus looked in Sirius's eyes. "They know about how I feel about you. They just want me to be happy. I've been wondering if they purposely only found two rooms so we would get together."

Sirius grinned. "I love your parents. I love you."

Remus smiled. "Wanna go get some lunch?"

"Wanna order in lunch," Sirius asked.

Remus nodded and the two of them ordered lunch and ate. "Do you want to tell the others?"

"Prongs and Lily? Yeah. Why not?"

Sirius kissed him. "Good."

"Aren't you worried about it getting to your brother or family," Remus asked looking at Sirius.

"Who cares what they think. I don't. I have sacrificed my happiness for them so many times, but I need to be happy. You make me happy. I would have never married anyone that they set me up with anyway."

Remus kissed him. "Ok. That's great."

"I love you Moons."

"I love you too!"

At dinner that night, the two of them came out to their parents about their relationship. Sirius got hugs and kisses from Remus's parents. "So happy to have you in our sons life!"

Remus watched his parents gush over how great Sirius was which filled his heart with love and happiness. On the last night of vacation, the two of them were lying in bed post shower sex.

"This has been the best vacation I've ever been on," Sirius told Remus as he traced some of the scars on his body. "Thanks for letting me come along."

"No problem Pads. I'm glad you came along. It's been the best couple weeks of my life," Remus said softly kissing the top of Sirius's head.

A couple days later they went to the Potter's to stay. James hugged his best mates. "So happy that the two of you are back and here! I missed you two."

"We missed you too."

"So how was your vacation? Did you have a lot of fun," James asked completely oblivious to the two of them holding hands.

"We had a lot of fun," Sirius said winking at Remus. "Moony got himself laid!"

James grinned. "Congrats Moony! Who's the lucky guy?"

Sirius grinned. "Me."

James spit out his butterbeer. "What?!"

"You heard me. Moony and I are together. I love him and he loves me."

James grinned. "Well, I am happy for the two of you but you two better not shag in my bed."

"Didn't even cross my mind," Sirius said grinning at Remus who shook his head.

"Not till you mentioned it," Remus told James.

"Whatever. I'm just glad that the two of you are here and had a great time. We've got some things to plan before school starts."

Remus sighed. "Oh boy."

James and Sirius laughed and dragged their werewolf friend into James's bedroom.


End file.
